


Warmth

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Lord's love partner's that keep them warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The bed was warm as he woke, his eyes fighting to stay closed as he shifted and stirred from his night of rest. It wasn't very often that Time Lord’s slept, but when they did it was hard to readjust to the waking world. After struggling to open his eyes, he found himself wrapped in the warm arms of his current companion, and long-time husband. With a content sigh, he cuddled closer to his lover. 

Jack was warm. His body temperature was much higher, much more comfortable, than a Time Lord’s body temperature. Time Lord’s had lower temperature than humans, as Jack had come to learn, and that had resulted in Jack being more prone to cuddling before bed. The Doctor didn't mind. He loved the warmth, after all. 

It was a while before The Doctor even considered moving. He didn't want to disrupt his captain, and he was in no hurry to leave the comfort of the man’s arms or the pleasant sleep-inducing heat radiating from Jack, captured under the blankets to keep him cozy. It came as no surprise when he ended up fast asleep once again, despite the fact that Time Lord’s rarely needed the rest. 

Warmth was The Doctor’s one weakness, the only way to keep him still for more than a second. The captain smiled as he felt the man go lax in his arms once again, cracking his eyes open after feigning his resting. He’d have to cuddle him more often, it gave them both a few more minutes of peace before an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad about not updating things. So have a short, pathetic drabble before I go to study for tests.


End file.
